killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
''Black Orchid,'' also known as ''B. Orchid (or just Orchid), is a female fighter who uses her legs to do spinning kicks and can transform to a fire cat. She, along with her younger brother Jago, is one of the main protagonists of the games. Killer Instinct She has two No Mercy moves, the first in which she gives her opponent a heart attack by unzipping her uniform and flashing her breasts at them (most opponents get startled by the sight; however, if the opponent is another Orchid, she will just stomp the ground in spite), and the other in which she turns the opponent into a frog, then (at the player's option) stomps on them. Story She is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Endings Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Killer Instinct 2 Orchid destroyed Eyedol in the first tournament which subsequently sent the Ultratech building two millennia into the past. Now Orchid seeks to destroy Gargos and to find a way home. In this game, she has only one No Mercy move, where she uses her tonfas to taser her opponent to ashes.However,Orchid has a second No Mercy in KI Gold when morphs into a blazing cat and burns her opponent. Extended Story ''The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf but don't kill Jago Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Jago and Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow, for the rest of her life she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Jago or Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Kill Jago but don't kill Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. His spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks, taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. Killer Instinct (2013) '''Stage: '''Rebel Outpost During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished, leaving the stage remain standing. Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct 1 Jago 1.jpg Orchvrip.jpg Killer_instinct_orchid.jpg Orchid.gif Killer Instinct 2/ Gold Orchid7.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg orchid-crouch.jpg orchid9.jpg Killer Instinct Xbox One Orchid.PNG|B. Orchid Revealed Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid ki2013-orchid-screen.jpg B. Orchid (Yellow Attire).PNG|B. Orchid (Yellow Color Attire) Jago vs Orchid.png|Jago vs Orchid OrchidLarge-1024x576.png|B. Orchid's Rebel Outpost Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters